


Ледяной

by gloucester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloucester/pseuds/gloucester
Summary: У Драко в глазах зима, а у Джинни в волосах пламя.





	Ледяной

— Когда я был маленьким, отец часто повторял, что я всегда должен помнить, чьему роду я принадлежу. А точнее, чьим родам. Должен сам знать, кто я и давать знать это другим. И чтобы никто не смел об этом забывать.

— У тебя великолепно получалось.

— Определенно. Забыть о том, что Пожиратель со своим отцом таким же Пожирателем легко избежали наказания, исключая некоторые «благотворительные» взносы, у всех вряд ли выйдет.

На это заявление она только фыркает и отводит взгляд от лица Драко. Снег летит крупными хлопьями, застилая территорию Малфой-мэнора белым до рези в глазах покрывалом. На фоне этого девственно-чистого цвета волосы Джинни, распущенные по плечам и путающиеся из-за небрежно намотанного шарфа, выделяются пламенем, разбавляя однотонность ярким пятном.

Время здесь проходит странно быстро, и часто они просто молчат, но сегодня Джинни не намерена давать ему прятаться в своей раковине. Она рассказывает, как провела прошедшие выходные в компании семьи, хохочет, вспоминая о новых, совершенно потрясающих товарах, созданных Джорджем и Роном для их магазинчика. Время летит, и она боится не успеть сказать как можно больше, потому что чувствует неясную, но ответную реакцию. Джинни знает, что Драко интересно все, что она говорит. Она поняла это совсем недавно, но сам он предпочитает редко говорить и смотреть в противоположную ей сторону.

— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? — произносит она чуть хрипловатым после длительного монолога голосом.

Драко молчит и теперь наблюдает, как она тянет ладошки вверх, ловя снежинки, тающие, не успев даже коснуться ее пальцев. Когда проходит несколько минут, а ответа нет, Джинни оборачивается. Он стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрит словно сквозь нее.

— Дышу свежим воздухом?

Джинни качает головой.

— Ты леденеешь.

— Как патетично.

Она как можно незаметнее вздыхает.

— Это такая глупость, Уизли, — неожиданно раздраженно говорит Драко, — все это. То, что ты четыре месяца ходишь сюда почти ежедневно, лелея такие же глупые мечты и надежды, как ты говоришь, растопить меня. Это до абсурдности глупо. Я ведь не лед, чтобы меня можно было топить, хотя ты, конечно, со мной не согласна. Но знаешь, что еще глупее? То, что я это терплю и позволяю тебе приходить сюда уже целых четыре месяца.

Джинни во все глаза смотрит на него и думает о том, что, скажи ей полгода назад, как сильно она будет рада услышать тягучие нотки в голосе Малфоя, она бы точно решила, что собеседник издевается. Но это было бы полгода назад, а сейчас Джинни чувствует, как в ней поднимается волна восторга силы, сравнимой разве что с тем, будто она самолично принесла победу своей команде на Чемпионате Мира. Она так привыкла к его размеренному, пустому голосу, настолько отличавшемуся от эмоционального звучания времен школы, что сейчас готова поклясться себе, что Малфой заставил ее почувствовать себя немного счастливее.

— Почти что речь, невероятно!

Драко щурится и переводит взгляд на высокие деревья, где словно ведут перекличку стая воронов.

— И почему ты не оставишь меня в покое?

Джинни тоже смотрит на верхушки деревьев, которые почти скрываются в низком сером небе и вслушивается в хриплые каркающие звуки. Вопрос для нее уже такой частый, что можно посчитать его хорошим знакомым. Она слышит этот вопрос почти каждый день, слышит его от близких и друзей, пару раз даже сама задавала его себе. И отвечает на него всегда одно и тоже. И совсем неважно, что это уже давно стало только полуправдой.

Джинни ведь просто хочет помочь.

Верно?

— Это был не риторический вопрос, Джиневра. Я впервые его тебе задаю, так что, было бы неплохо услышать на него честный ответ.

Он действительно впервые спрашивает ее об этом, раньше просто позволяя находиться рядом по известным лишь ему причинам, и Джинни теряется, раздумывая над нужными словами и стараясь отогнать мысль, что только из его уст ей нравится, как звучит ее полное имя.

— Наверно, я просто хотела… — Она обрывает себя на полуслове, смотрит на Драко, на его белое лицо, прикрытые глаза и запорошенные снегом ресницы, на его искрящиеся растаявшими снежинками волосы, и понимает, что время пришло. — А почему ты позволяешь мне не оставлять тебя в покое?

Драко вновь молчит и Джинни знает, что ответа она не дождется. Поэтому она глубоко вздыхает и отворачивается к темнеющему вдали мэнору, засовывает руки в карманы короткого пальто и ногой начинает раскидывать снег в разные стороны.

— Я помню, что подумала, когда впервые увидела тебя после мая. Это была середина лета, солнце неожиданно было настолько жарким, что улицы создавали ощущение парилки. Вокруг все было таким ярким, зеленым и живым, словно стремящимся стереть из памяти серость и ужас прошедшей весны. И вот среди всего этого, среди всего, от чего хотелось жить, появился ты. Тогда я впервые подумала, что ты ледяной, замерший, закоченевший в своем коконе. Мне стало так холодно, а еще страшно от того, что ты-то постоянно чувствуешь этот холод. Война закончилась, люди пытались наладить жизнь, забыться, твои родители с такой легкостью сбросили с себя все оковы прошлого и ринулись в бой очищать запятнанную репутацию, а ты замер в своем этом состоянии зимы. — Она хмурится, когда приходится вновь повторять уже въевшуюся в язык фразу. — Мне действительно захотелось растопить тебя.

Джинни смело оборачивается и дыхание у нее сбивается, когда в столь привычном, уже давно застывшем взгляде, что-то меняется и серые, почти прозрачные глаза перестают казаться мертвыми.

— Это честный для тебя ответ?

Драко продолжает молчать и просто смотреть на нее. Джинни впервые видит этот взгляд и понятия не имеет, что он значит. Она знает, как он смотрит, когда удивлен или недоволен, когда ему скучно или хочется побыть одному, когда он заинтересован или устал. Все эти взгляды она с трудом, но научилась читать, хотел он этого или нет, скрываясь за своими стылыми масками. Но сейчас Джинни не представляет, о чем он думает.

— У тебя в волосах огонь, — спустя несколько томительных минут произносит Драко, и Джинни кажется, что мир вокруг нее замер, а время, наконец, остановилось. — А огонь, как всем известно, топит лед.


End file.
